


you again, old friend

by formulaggs (kosmokuns)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, a bit of a, love u dad, personally i believe in a sebson resurgence, this is me dealing with my feelings about middle aged men with depression, yes this is sebson in the year of our lord 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/formulaggs
Summary: Jenson is the antagonist of his own story. Something in him will always make things go wrong.or;seb and jenson sitting together while jenson works through some major Feels
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	you again, old friend

It starts as everything does in this world, a hotel bar and a beer, shared misery over a power unit failure, accidental booking of the same flights. When Jenson looks back on it now, he can’t quite believe how inevitable it was, how many times in his life events have smacked into him with the ferocity of a tidal wave and said _didn’t you see this coming?._ Especially in his love life. Especially with his mental health.

There is not really a specific place to say where it went wrong. With the hindsight of years of dipping in and out of this feeling he knows it is the collection of little things mixed with his own predisposition, but he still wishes there were a tangible answer. His therapist knows this, the bastard, and always has him rationalise the feeling and it does make him feel better but still, Jenson is the antagonist of his own story. Something in him will always make things go wrong.

A silky hand strokes through his hair as he lies on the sofa of his Monaco apartment, eyes closed, not being able to face the brightness. _You’ve got all this and still look at you._ No, he thinks, material possessions don’t define whether I’m happy or sad. _I’m the only voice you can trust._ No, he thinks, _I_ am the voice I should trust. He lies still, the hand ever moving through his hair,

“If you keep doing that, you’ll start taking clumps of it out,” He says, whispers of a smile on his lips, eyes remaining closed,

“I think I’m the one of the two of us that should be worried about that,” Seb replies, scratching his scalp, teasingly reprimanding him. His body calms, and he opens his eyes to see Seb staring down at him, his own eyes soft and kind like the mellowed edges of his body now, “Hi,”

“Hi,” Jenson’s lips quirk into a half smile. Seb doesn’t say anything else, just smooths through his hair, Jenson turns his head and presses a kiss to his stomach through his t-shirt, “Thank you,” He says through the lump in his throat, tears seemingly springing out of nowhere and into his eyes. Seb reaches down and squeezes his wrist,

“I know,” He says, that is what they have decided on after all this time. Seb does not think he has done anything worth thanking, Jenson will never not feel bad if he doesn’t acknowledge what Seb does for him. They make it work. They compromise. Jenson blinks back the tears, lets Seb catch the ones that slip out with his thumb. “You’re extraordinary,” He whispers, bending down the kiss the tip of his nose, “Don’t believe anything else.”

Jenson squeezes the back of his neck before Seb unfurls into his previous position sitting up on the sofa.

“I’ve got an appointment tomorrow,” He gets out through the tears, he does not know if he’s already mentioned it to Seb, but it feels opportune.

“I’m glad. I hate seeing you like this,” Seb tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading. please kudos, bookmark and COMMENT!! if this fic has not given u enough hints i need those comments for my serotonin levels. hope u are all staying safe.
> 
> my [tumblr](https://toofarovertherainbow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
